The video game industry has become large and important, and has spawned many innovations in both software and related hardware. Various hand-held video game controllers have been designed, manufactured, and sold, for a variety of game applications. Some of those innovations have applicability outside of the video game industry, such as for controllers of industrial machines, defense systems, robotics, etc. Virtual reality (VR) systems are an application of great contemporary interest and rapid technical advancement, both within and outside of the video game industry. The controllers for VR systems have to perform several different functions, and meet strict (and sometimes competing) design constraints, often while optimizing certain desired characteristics like ease of use, etc. Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved controller design that may improve VR systems and/or better facilitate user operation.